


Мальчик в костюме волка

by 24redhoodie, HSTWOg, I_Love_Soubi, lirush, Naty_White



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Mating, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24redhoodie/pseuds/24redhoodie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSTWOg/pseuds/HSTWOg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_Soubi/pseuds/I_Love_Soubi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirush/pseuds/lirush, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naty_White/pseuds/Naty_White
Summary: Честно говоря, Стайлз уже не понимает, что происходит, потому что Дерек – это Дерек, а Стайлз – это Стайлз, и они всегда были разделены, несмотря на то, что в данный момент, вроде как, встречаются, и он понятия не имеет, когда они станут «Дереком и Стайлзом». Он не знает, когда Дерек захочет воплотить это в реальность, потому что даже став студентом колледжа, отрастив волосы и найдя работу по четвергам, он все еще остается Стайлзом Стилински, парнем, который такой же организованный, как марш мира в Израиле, а Дерек остается Дереком Хейлом, со своими скулами, сексуальной прической и задумчивым взглядом. Или история о том, как Стайлз пять раз становился волком на Хэллоуин, и один раз, когда волк стал им самим.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Boy in Wolf's Clothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/551061) by [kyaticlikestea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaticlikestea/pseuds/kyaticlikestea). 



> Данная работа переведена специально для сообщества [HSTWOg [18+]](https://vk.com/hstwog), и имеет право выкладываться на сторонних ресурсах только авторами и администраторами данного сообщества.

В первый раз Стайлз надел костюм волка на Хэллоуин, когда ему было шесть лет. Также это был первый раз, когда он действительно впервые за свою жизнь испытал горький вкус посредственности и разрушенных надежд, но это уже совсем другая история.

Клаудия нашла рыдающего сына в его комнате за десять минут до того, как он должен был идти выпрашивать сладости со Скоттом и Лидией. Он забился в угол спальни серым комочком искусственного меха и грима и был безутешен, словно весь мир разваливался на части, а он не мог никому об этом сказать.

Для шестилетнего Стайлза мир и правда рушился. Мир – это липкие яблоки в карамели и тыквы, летучие мыши и скелеты, а он – волк, притом не очень-то убедительный. Большой и страшный мир насмехался над ним. Он больше в него не вписывался, и всё это – вина его матери.

– Стайлз? – с беспокойством позвала его мама, присев на корточки рядом и положив ладонь на плечо. – Что случилось?

Стайлз издал вопль и обхватил руками шею Клаудии. Она успокаивающе похлопала его по спине, по-видимому, чтобы оттереть своё предательство. Это её вина. Только её. Она – та, которая сделала его другим, непохожим на остальных.

– Ты не сделала меня достаточно страшным, – удалось ему выдавить между рыданиями. – Я – глупый волк, а Скотт будет в костюме призрака и заставит людей думать, что он – их двоюродный дед, восставший из мертвых. Лидия будет вампиршей, высасывающей у всех кровь, а я всего лишь большая серая собака, и это всё твоя вина.

Мама мягко рассмеялась, а Стайлз не понимал, что в этом смешного. Он высвободился из объятий и сложил руки на груди, надув губки.

– Ох, Стайлз, – ласково произнесла она, а потом оглянулась на дверь стайлзовой комнаты, проверяя, что всё чисто, и заговорщицки наклонилась к сыну. – У меня есть план, – продолжила она.

Глаза Стайлза распахнулись. План – это хорошо. План делал пиратов богатыми, потому что знаком Х обозначалась нужная точка, но только если ты добрался до места Х первым и не был при этом съеден акулой или убит мужчинами в белых париках*. Планы завершали работу.

– Какой? – возбужденно прошептал Стайлз.

Клаудия приложила палец к его губам, и Стайлз тут же шумно втянул воздух, сглатывая. Это секрет. Супер. Он мог его сохранить. Он никому не рассказал, что Скотт хотел жениться на миссис Нолан из детского сада.

– Следуй за мной, – проинструктировала его мама с небольшой улыбкой на губах, и Стайлз кивнул.

Она взяла сына за руку и повела в ванную комнату, где усадила его на белую ванну и присела перед ним на корточки, осматривая его костюм. Он был одет в серый топ и брюки (обе части костюма она сшила своими руками из какой-то пушистой ткани), а его лицо было разукрашено в такой же цвет. Стайлз позаимствовал пару кошачьих ушек у Лидии (ну, у её мамы; Лидия на его просьбу лишь надула губки), которые его мать посеребрила специальным спреем с краской, а на лице сына она нарисовала волчью мордочку и усики. Он выглядел, как волк, но нисколечко не был устрашающим. Не как Скотт и Лидия.

– А теперь, Стайлз, – начала она и полезла за чем-то в карман. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты рассказывал об этом своему отцу, хорошо? Хотя бы до тех пор, пока не вернешься домой. Это будет нашим маленьким секретом. Договорились?

Стайлз кивнул, широко раскрыв глаза, когда она из своего кармана вытащила небольшой тюбик с поддельной кровью. Она немного виновато ему улыбнулась.

– Купила в магазине приколов сегодня после работы, – стыдливо произнесла Клаудия, открутив крышечку и выдавив немного вязкой красной жидкости на свой палец. Она начала наносить «кровь» на лицо Стайлза, а тот стоял не шелохнувшись, пока она рисовала кровавые линии, стекающие по его подбородку, и размазывала немного по щекам. – Твой отец думает, что это немного грубо, если дети бегают с чем угодно, что хотя бы отдаленно напоминает кровь, на их лицах – и это, как, опять же, выразился твой отец, похоже на какое-то массовое преступление, – но, понимаешь, я просто хочу, чтобы ты весело провел время. Это же Хэллоуин!

Стайлз не понял и половину из того, что она только что сказала, но он всё равно кивнул, потому что она ему помогала. И, сделав последний штрих, его мать ухмыльнулась, завинтив крышку на тюбике и положив его обратно в карман своего кардигана.

– Вот и всё, – сказала она с улыбкой, и Стайлз почувствовал разливающуюся внутри теплоту, будто он только что съел целую тарелку тостов. – Сейчас я очень хочу увидеть, сможет ли Лидия теперь сказать, что ты недостаточно устрашающий.

Стайлз вскочил с ванны и встал на носочки, пытаясь увидеть свое отражение в зеркале шкафчика над раковиной. Он не доставал даже когда потягивался на самых кончиках пальцев. Его мать издала смешок, а в следующую секунду её руки обернулись вокруг его талии и подтянули вверх, чтобы Стайлз мог себя увидеть.

Он почти что закричал со смесью испуга и восторга. Мама разукрасила его лицо ярко-алым, и этим небольшим количеством красной краски она его преобразила. Его глаза выделились – холодные и голодные – из-за впалых фиолетовых глазниц, где она смешала красный и серый в фиолетовый. С его подбородка будто стекала кровь свежей жертвы, и даже его руки были покрыты остатками его последней трапезы.

– Спасибо! – заверещал он, извиваясь в её руках, а потом снова обнял, смыкая руки вокруг её шеи.

Она рассмеялась и снова опустила его на ноги.

– Не упоминай, – сказала она. – Нет, правда. А своему отцу особенно.

– Я обещаю! – тут же ответил Стайлз, но был абсолютно серьезен.

А Стайлз обещания держал. Всегда. Поэтому, когда луна скрылась за толстым ковром из облаков, его мать тоже исчезла, а Стайлз сказал полицейским, что не помнит, когда в последний раз её видел.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Мужчины в белых париках – отсылка к фильму «Пираты Карибского Моря» и солдатам морского флота Англии.


	2. Chapter 2

– Чувак, – прошипел Скотт, снова поправляя свой рюкзак на плече. – Просто приходи, ладно? Там будут все. Это наш шанс! Это же вечеринка Лидии! Нас, вероятно, больше никогда снова не пригласят. Мы должны пойти.

Стайлз скривился.

– Скотт, слушай, – начал он, и Скотт вздохнул, – ты же знаешь, что я больше всего на свете хотел бы пойти домой к Лидии и посмотреть, как она виляет бедрами перед десятками накачанных игроков в лакросс, пока на ней нет ничего, кроме нижнего белья и кроличьего хвостика. Да и всё равно мой отец работает допоздна, так что у меня нет возможности вернуться домой. Извини, но мне придется отказаться.

Скотт фыркнул.

– Чувак, – проскулил он, и Стайлзу захотелось оторвать собственные уши, потому что серьезно, Скотт – это самый обидчивый четырнадцатилетка на планете Земля. Даже, наверное, во всей галактике. Или во Вселенной. Испытания продолжались. – А ты не можешь просто пойти домой пешком?

Стайлз замер, и несколько старшеклассников врезались в его спину.

– Смотри, куда прешь, придурок, – проворчал старший парень, и Стайлз поднял руку, извиняясь, а потом снова повернулся к Скотту, который в замешательстве поднял одну бровь.

– Нет, – сказал ему Стайлз. – Нет, Скотт. Я не могу просто пойти домой пешком.

– Почему нет?

Стайлз не понимал, почему Скотт так настаивал. Скотт был там, рядом с ним, в ту ночь. Прошло восемь лет, но дата не изменилась. Это всё равно случилось. И это ещё могло произойти.

Он решил быть прямолинейным. Некоторым людям просто нужно говорить по существу.

– Потому что я не думаю, что мой папа будет очень рад, что я брожу один в глухую ночь на восьмую годовщину ужасного убийства моей матери, – ровно изложил он и ушел, оставив Скотта проклинать самого себя, а затем и преследовать его с отчаянными извинениями.

Но в действительности они ничего не значат. Хэллоуин – дерьмо.

***

Вечеринка Лидии должна была начаться в половине девятого. На часах почти девять, а отец Стайлза на работе уже в течение четырех часов. Стайлз вздохнул. Каждый год одно и то же: его отец работал допоздна, якобы для того, чтобы отвлечь свои мысли от событий прошлых лет, а Стайлз валялся дома, засунув телефон под подушку рядом с собой. Так, на всякий случай.

Он укутался в одеяло, как в кокон. Было не слишком холодно, но легкий сквозняк по комнате гулял. Стайлз не знал, мерещится ли ему это или нет. Вполне возможно, что да. Он уже собрался встать и включить обогреватель, когда услышал звонок в дверь, и у него почти случился сердечный приступ.

Попрошайки сладостей. Он их всегда ненавидел. В его голове они просто дети, которых родители проституировали к сладкому.

Но так говорит его папа. Хотя Стайлз не дурак и знает, что тот просто волнуется.

Схватив горсть конфет из вазы на кофейном столике, Стайлз встал и побрел к входной двери. Он распахнул её, готовясь к возбужденным крикам детей, выпрашивающих конфеты.

– Привет, Стайлз, – робко произнес Скотт.

Стайлз моргнул.

– Привет, – ответил он.

Скотт засунул руки глубже в карманы шерстяного пальто и стал неуклюже покачиваться на пятках.

– Слушай, – начал Скотт, – я очень сожалею о вчерашнем. Я не подумал. Я просто очень хотел пойти на вечеринку, понимаешь? Нас никогда никуда не приглашали, а в этом году... ну. Ты знаешь. Я подумал, что мы могли бы сделать это иначе.

– Я не говорил, что ты не можешь пойти, – сказал ему Стайлз.

– Чувак, нет. Я не пойду без тебя, – ухмыльнулся ему Скотт, и Стайлз просто не мог не улыбнуться в ответ хотя бы уголками губ, потому что улыбка Скотта очень заразительна. – А вообще, иначе – не всегда лучше. Но это круто. Мы же можем здесь зависнуть, верно?

Стайлз открыл дверь чуть шире и сделал шаг назад, чтобы Скотт мог зайти.

– Да, мы совершенно точно можем здесь зависнуть, – заявил Стайлз. – Этот дом был построен для зависаний. Он как зависающий вокзал с поездами, останавливающимися каждый час в Хэнтауне.

Скотт закатил глаза.

– Твой отец ведь починил видеомагнитофон, да? – спросил он. Стайлз кивнул. – Отлично, – продолжил Скотт и вынул из огромного кармана своего пальто видеокассету. – Потому что я принес кое-что посмотреть.

Стайлз прищурился, пытаясь прочитать название на кассете в темноте, и от удивления раскрыл рот.

– Чувак! – закричал он. – Серьезно? Как ты это раздобыл?

Скотт пожал плечами.

– Я знаю одного парня, – произнес он.

– У него же рейтинг R*!

– «R» значит Радикал**, – усмехнулся Скотт.

Стайлз закатил глаза.

– Оставь эти подколки мне, солнышко, – сказал он ему. Скотт рассмеялся, и Стайлз понял, что снова стал улыбаться. – Спасибо, – добавил он после. Скотт весь лучился.

– Не стоит.

Стайлз провел его в гостиную и принялся наблюдать за тем, как Скотт колдовал над темпераментным видеопроигрывателем. Он предложил ему другую половину одеяла и полную миску ирисок, потому что у Стайлза брекеты, а это не очень хорошее сочетание, и к концу вечера «Американский оборотень в Лондоне» официально стал новым любимым фильмом Стайлза, даже несмотря на то, что следующие две недели он спал со светом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *R – рейтинг MPAA – «лицам до 17 лет обязательно присутствие взрослого», то есть ограничение по возрасту 18+  
> **«R» значит Радикал – пародия Скотта на «V» значит Вендетта.


	3. Chapter 3

В этом году Хэллоуин выпал на полнолуние, что было просто замечательно, когда твой лучший друг – оборотень. Стайлз задумался, почему у него такая жизнь. Рассуждая, может ли его бессмысленное существование вообще называться «жизнью», он мысленно поставил себе галочку посмотреть значение этого слова в словаре.

– Прекрати думать, – проскулил Скотт, звеня цепями кандалов вокруг запястий при появлении болезненных трансформаций. – Это громко и раздражающе.

Стайлз закатил глаза.

– Сказать мне прекратить думать – все равно, что приказать тебе перестать носиться вокруг Эллисон или делать ту штуку с твоей челюстью, из-за которой кажется, что у тебя проблемы с прикусом, – парировал Стайлз. – Это неотъемлемая часть моего существования, чувак. В этом я шарю. Это то, чем я являюсь. Меня невозможно изменить.

– Ага, и Майли Сайрус будет гордиться, – отбил Скотт, выгибая позвоночник и тяжело дыша. Этот вид не приносил успокоения, и Стайлз едва заметно отшатнулся. Он сглотнул. Ему стоило попытаться успокоить Скотта, чтобы тот проще переносил обстановку. Что легче сказать, чем сделать, учитывая, что обстановка включала в себя привязывание к батарее Дерека Хейла.

– Скотт, друг, я думаю, что таким ты мне нравишься, – сказал ему Стайлз. – Волк вытаскивает наружу твоего внутреннего комика. Ты так скоро отобьешь всю мою аудиторию.

– Не думаю, что велика разница, – сказал Дерек, и Стайлз чуть не наложил в штаны, потому что, черт возьми, откуда от взялся? Он обернулся и увидел Дерека, стоящего позади него, прислонившись к дверному косяку в окружении такой ауры равнодушия и пренебрежения, которую могли бы вынести только он и модели из GQ. Весь мозг Стайлза перетек в штаны.

– Хм, – глубокомысленно протянул Стайлз, на что Дерек вздохнул.

– Его это не удержит, – сказал он, указав на Скотта.

– Ага, именно здесь, парни, – сквозь боль выговорил Скотт.

– В прошлый месяц сработало же, – начал спорить Стайлз, игнорируя Скотта. Дерек нахмурился.

– В этот все по-другому, – объяснил Хейл, опуская скрещенные руки и направляясь к месту, где был связан и прикован в стиле садомазохистских увлечений перекрученный в неудобной позе Скотт. – Это Хэллоуин.

Стайлз фыркнул.

– Ты серьезно говоришь мне, что тыквенный сок может ему помочь? – спросил он. – Потому что, чувак, я ненавижу тебя растаивать, но Гарри Поттер – это не автобиография.  
Дерек зарычал, и, да, Стайлз все еще думал своим нижним мозгом.

– Полная луна в канун Хэллоуина всегда имеет больше силы, – пояснил Дерек, говоря медленно, из-за чего мозг Стайлза стал похожим на кашу, какой он мог быть на самом деле в данный момент. Порой Стайлз ненавидел свой вкус в мужчинах. Он был таким же плохим, как и в женщинах.

–Эта ночь наполнена сверхъестественным. Каким-то образом, у луны больше власти. – Дерек снова глянул на Скотта, бормотавшего имя Эллисон сквозь хрипы. Это было бы романтично, не будь так жутко и пугающе. – Нужно перенести его в более защищенное место.

– Куда, Эйнштейн? – спросил Стайлз. Он рискнул положить ладонь на руку Дерека и потянуть его в сторону выхода из комнаты. Он знал, что супер-слух Скотта мог помочь ему услышать их, но все равно надеялся на поглощенность друга мыслями об Эллисон.

– Если, как ты сказал, все вокруг заполнено призраками и гоблинами, где находится безопасное место?

Дерек моргнул. Стайлз потер переносицу большим и указательным пальцем и досчитал до десяти. Он слишком стар для этого дерьма.

– Где, – повторил он, – безопасно?

Дерек посмотрел на него. Стайлз знал этот взгляд. Это взгляд, говорящий: «Это было бы очевидно, будь таким же мрачным, задумчивым и ситуативно волосатым, как я, но ты не такой, так что держишь подальше».

– Лес, – наконец ответил Дерек.

Стайлз ненавидел всех и вся.

– О, нет, – сказал он, вскидывая руки вверх. – В этот раз ты справляешься с этим сам, дружок. Я НЕ собираюсь идти туда с двумя волкам с ПМС. Мне пока что нравятся мои конечности, спасибо.

– Стайлз…

– Я в этом не участвую. Сосчитай до десяти тысяч. Вот настолько я не собираюсь в этом участвовать. Я настолько вымотан, прямо как Рики Мартин, только с волками, а не с гомосексуализмом. Я сваливаю. Я не…

– Пожалуйста.

Сайлз замер. Неужели Дерек Хейл только что сказал «пожалуйста»? Он взглянул на оборотня, чьи глаза до сих пор были сине-зелеными и немного отчаянными.

Стайлз был падок на красивые глаза.

Он вздохнул.

– Хорошо, – он взглянул на Скотта, который чуть ли не бился в агонии. – Но если за нами придет Бугимэн, я рассчитываю на твоего волка, договорились?

Дерек коротко кивнул.

– Договорились.

Стайлз вздохнул еще раз. Ему стало интересно, вредны ли все эти вздохи для легких.

– Тогда помоги мне перенести его, – Дерек вскинул бровь, на что Стайлз усмехнулся. – И да, под «помоги мне» я имею в виду «перенеси его сам, мистер Качок».

Альфа появилась, как только Дерек закончил приковывать Скотта к свисающим цепям. Стайлз чувствовал себя слегка виноватым, закручивая кандалы на руках его лучшего друга при помощи до нелепости горячего оборотня, но такой стала его жизнь в последние дни. Они даже не заметили ее, пока не стало слишком поздно.

– Что тут у нас? – прошипела она. В то же мгновение Стайлз почувствовал, как его кровь застывает в жилах. Эта ситуация абсурдно подходила для Хэллоуина.

– Это не твоя территория, – тут же ответил Дерек, словно защищаясь. Женщина засмеялась, пронзительно, маниакально и жутко пугающе. Стайлзу было лишь немного стыдно за то, что он спрятался за Дереком.

– Ох, милашка, – ответила альфа, – вокруг – лишь моя территория.

Из-за деревьев выступили двое оборотней, и Стайлз по их светившимся красным глазам сразу же определил, что они тоже были альфами. Стая альф. Счастливого Хэллоуина.

– Это, – повторил Дерек, понизив голос, – не твоя территория.

Женщина вскинула бровь и кинула взгляд на остальных оборотней, мужчину и женщину, стоящих позади нее.

– Он считает, что это не наша территория! – смеясь, сказала она им. – Он считает, что стая альф испугается человека, недееспособного бету и неопытного альфу.

Она засмеялась снова, а ее дружки захихикали, словно школьники.

– Такие жалкие.

– Хэй…– попытался выступить вперед Стайлз, чтобы оспорить ее слова, ведь он, очевидно, стал суицидником, но Дерек остановил его, прижав ладонь к груди.

– Мы не ссорились с вашей стаей, – проговорил Дерек. Альфа улыбнулась, демонстрируя жемчужно белые и острые клыки.

– Ну что ж, милый, – сказала она издевательски сладким голосом. Стайлз испугался, что у него таким образом появится сахарный диабет. – У нас есть претензии к вашей, – указала она на Стайлза. – Ходят слухи, что среди вас есть человек, и, как я уже успела заметить, они подтвердились. Как жаль. Серьезно, аж плакать захотелось.

– Может, тебе еще и платочек принести? – раздраженно бросил Стайлз. Ему надоело вечно слушать о том, что он недостаточно хорош, потому что у него нет грубой животной силы или менструального цикла. Он точно слишком стар для этого дерьма.

Альфа вновь оскалила зубы.

– Может, нам следует сделать вам одолжение, – сказала она Дереку, – и повысить ваш авторитет в глаза других стай. Все, что нужно, мы сделаем сами. Стоит всего лишь убрать человека - и вы вновь настоящая стая.

Глаза Дерека загорелись красным, когда он грозно зарычал. Стайлз задумался, кому стоит завещать его X-box, Скотту или Джексону. Скотт, конечно, больше оценит этот жест, но это не Джексон станет причиной Стайлзовой смерти, так что выбор действительно был сложным.

– Ты этого не сделаешь, – заявил Дерек, положив руку на плечо Стайлза. Сразу же ему стало теплее и, на удивление, комфортнее.

– Он – моя пара.

– Что, – проговорил Стайлз. Дерек уставился на него, в то время как альфа приподняла бровь.

– Твоя пара, – повторила она с таким выражением, словно это было ругательство, и взгляд Стайлза заволокло красным не только из-за того, что он смотрел прямо ей в глаза, но и из-за злости, ведь он был достаточно хорош. Точно был.

– Да, – сказал он, ухмыльнувшись с ложной уверенностью. – Его пара. Овощной гарнир к этому здоровенному куску мяса. Поэтому катись отсюда.

Дерек закатил глаза. Альфа же, напротив, нахмурилась.

– Он не лжет, – сказала она своим приспешникам, которые тихо проскулили. Их битва окончилась, даже не начавшись.

Она вновь повернулась к Дереку.

– Мы еще не закончили, альфа, – предупредила она его, тут же исчезнув, оставив Стайлза и Дерека с бессознательным обращенным Скоттом.

Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека.

– Это что сейчас произошло? – спросил он. Дерек отошел к слегка заволновавшемуся Скотту и проверил безопасность замков.

– Альфа с парой всегда сильнее, – негромко ответил Дерек. – Я бы не смог справиться с ними в одиночку, но, если бы моя пара оказалась под угрозой, у них были бы серьезные проблемы.

Стайлз обдумал это. Это имело смысл, но при этом не имело смысла вообще.

– Так значит, – начал он, – я теперь твоя пара?

Дерек сжал зубы.

– Технически, – ответил он, – я только что признал тебя как пару.

Стайлз сглотнул.

– И что, нам теперь раздеваться? – спросил он, и Дерек покраснел. – Потому что мне восемнадцать, знаешь ли, и еще твоя пара, да и я немного филантроп, если это поможет защитить стаю…

– Нет, – прервал его Дерек. – Нет. Нам не нужно этого делать.

Стайлз подавил разочарование и постарался ухмыльнуться.

– Одни обязанности и никакого удовольствия, – сказал он. – Шикарно. История моей гребанной жизни, – он вздохнул. – Слушай, мне серьезно надо идти домой. Джип припаркован недалеко. Скажи, мне горло не вырвут?

Дерек покачал головой.

– Ты сейчас пара альфы, Стайлз, – уведомил его Дерек. – Ты должен быть в порядке.

– Круто, – коротко ответил Стайлз. – Превосходно. Спасибо.

С этими словам он ушел. Это был довольно веселый день.


	4. Chapter 4

Стайлз был парой альфы уже год, и, честно говоря, мало что изменилось. Конечно, атаковать его стали гораздо меньше, чем обычно, когда он был со стаей, но это компенсировалось увеличением количества похищений в качестве заложника другими сверхъестественными созданиями, которые претендовали на часть территории Дерека. Это было настолько же утомительно, особенно из-за того, что сейчас он – студент колледжа, и, оказалось, что в ночь перед выпускным экзаменом обнаружить кучку злобных фей с дубинками под своей дверью действительно неудобно.

Стайлз был в своей комнате в общежитии с задернутыми занавесками и выключенным светом и смотрел порно, потому что ему девятнадцать и его сосед ушел на прогулку со своей девушкой, а пара Стайлза и взглянуть на него не могла без угроз о вырванном горле своими зубами, и это было своего рода дерьмово.

Женщина на экране сделала что-то крайне увлекательное своими ногами, когда Стайлз услышал стук в окно, и он тут же захлопнул ноутбук. Быстро приведя себя в порядок, он повернулся в сторону окна и отодвинул занавеску. По ту сторону стекла был Дерек. Стайлз моргнул.

– Дерек, – произнес он, прекрасно изображая из себя Капитана Очевидность. Хейл кивнул ему, намекая на то, чтобы он открыл окно, что Стайлз и сделал, позволив Дереку повести себя в лучших традициях Олимпийского гимнаста, а именно запрыгнуть на подоконник и, ухватившись за раму, перелететь в комнату. Все это слегка напоминало Стайлзу аккуратность Тарзана, но он был уверен, что Дерек не старался быть на него похожим. Дерек никогда не старался быть похожим на кого-то. Он просто вел себя, как считал нужным.

Вот ублюдок.

– Что я могу сделать для тебя? – слегка запыхавшись, поинтересовался Стайлз, покраснев от прерванных попыток кончить. Дерек нахмурился и посмотрел на него. Было неприятное ощущение, словно он мог видеть его насквозь.

– Ты только что… – Дерек сделал неопределенный жест рукой и тоже покраснел. 

Если бы Стайлз не чувствовал себя таким униженным, он точно бы стал над ним издеваться.

– Сейчас поздняя ночь, и я один дома, – ответил Стайлз. Если уж его и поймали с поличным, то без боя он сдаваться не собирался. – Разумеется, я занимался этим.

– Хорошо, – неуверенно сказал Дерек. 

Он почесал затылок и оглядел комнату. Конечно же, она была в полном беспорядке. Стайлзу не за что извиняться. Он не принадлежит тому типу студентов, которые поддерживают свою комнату в идеальном состоянии. Стайлз из тех, кто покупает боксеры по двадцать штук на две недели, потому что ему дико лень заниматься стиркой. Или из тех, кто моет посуду в раковине соединенной с комнатой ванной, потому что она ближе к кровати, да и в любом случае он питается только М&M’s.

Стайлз прочистил горло. Он задумался, убьет ли его Дерек, если Стайлз попросит об этом, заодно и спасет их обоих от смущающего и неловкого разговора о личной жизни.

– Могу я чем-то помочь? – спросил он. 

Дерек пожал плечами.

– Я был поблизости, – осторожно ответил он. – И подумал, почему бы не заглянуть, проверить, как ты поживаешь.

– Я в порядке, – наблюдал реакцию Дерека Стайлз; тот медленно кивнул. – В порядке, в порядке, в порядке. Даже хорошо, на самом деле. Ага. Хорошо ем, хорошо сплю…

– Хорошо врешь, – закончил за него Дерек. Стайлз развел руками.

– Я одинокий волк, сам по себе, – сказал он и сразу же пожалел об этом, потому как стоило словам об одиноком волке сорваться с его губ, лицо Дерека помрачнело.

– Ух ты. Ладно. Тогда не одинокий волк, – Хейл тяжело сглотнул, и Стайлз, наблюдая за движением адамова яблока, захотел, чтобы это не посылало поток крови прямо в его неудовлетворенный пах. – Ты в порядке?

Дерек присел на край кровати соседа Стайлза. Тот сел рядом. Дерек прочистил горло.

– Были некоторые проблемы, – сказал Дерек. – Со стаей, – добавил он, в то время как Стайлз медленно кивнул.

–Какого рода проблемы? – уточнил он.

Дерек прокашлялся. Он явно был смущен, хотя Стайлз не мог понять, почему. Это не его поймали на просмотре порно в ночь Хэллоуина.

– Кажется, что мне становится все сложнее удерживать контроль над ними без своей пары.

Стайлз моргнул.

– Эм, – произнес он, и, как ему казалось, обозначил этим все, что думает по этому поводу.

– Я знаю, – хмуро согласился Дерек. – Это далеко не идеально.

– Давай об этом поподробнее, – попросил его Стайлз. – То есть, ты имеешь в виду, что тебе нужен лишь мой уникальный метод пинков под зад, чтобы держать их тупые задницы под контролем? Или же ты сам не можешь сосредоточиться, словно Скотт, который узнал, что Эллисон была в магазине без его ведома?

Дерек раздраженно посмотрел на него.

– Оба варианта, – выдавил он. 

– Оу, – это все, что Стайлз смог сказать. Дерек вздохнул и встал, потирая ладони о ткань джинсов, словно нервничал.

– Мне не стоило приходить.

Стайлз импульсивно вытянул руку и схватил Хейла за запястье. Он посмотрел на Дерека. Дерек посмотрел на него.

– Я рад, что ты пришел.

И потом Дерек уже не стоял, а лежал, и они пытались целоваться, но только пытались, потому что Стайлз выбрал неправильный угол, однако тогда Дерек слегка зарычал и немного привстал, чтобы перенаправить руки Стайлза на свои бедра, и после этого они неожиданно идеально подходили друг другу, особенно эти губы, и зубы, и языки, и да, у Стайлза еще остались кое-какие незавершенные дела, которые он хотел бы закончить.

Он закончил. Три раза.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Я видел этот фильм уже шесть раз, - стонет Джексон.

Лидия одаривает его злобным взглядом.

Стайлз двигается на диване, закидывая ноги на колени Дереку, и пихает другую горсть попкорна ему в рот.

\- Мне все равно, - говорит он с полным ртом. – Мой дом, мой блю-рей проигрыватель.

Джексон рычит.

\- Я не понимаю, почему мы должны устраивать встречи стаи здесь? – жалуется он. – Мне нравилось собираться у Дерека.

Дерек смотрит на него. Джексон прячется за спиной Лидии. Стайлз смеется.

\- Это одна из тех вещей, о которых мы договорились, будучи парой, - говорит он. – Я могу спать рядом с человеком-батареей, так бывает, когда у тебя стальной пресс, и я больше не подвергаюсь избиениям и жестокому обращению со стороны Эрики. Взамен Дерек может пользоваться моими кожаными диванами в любое время, когда захочет. Что происходит часто.

\- Слишком много информации, - бормочет Скотт. Стайлз удивленно поднимает брови.

\- Скотт, я тронут и польщен тем, что твои мысли повернули в это прекрасное, потное место, но я, на самом деле, имел в виду встречи стаи, - говорит он.

Скотт густо краснеет.

\- Прости, - мямлит он, и Эллисон хихикает, попав ему подушкой в лицо.

\- Тсс, это лучшая часть! – шипит Лидия.

Остальная часть стаи увлеченно наблюдает за тем, как на экране разрывается человеческая глотка. Дерек вздыхает и наклоняется ближе к Стайлзу.

\- Почему мы смотрим этот глупый фильм? – шепчет он на ухо Стайлзу.

Стайлз удивленно вздыхает.

\- Это хэллоуинская традиция! - кричит он.

\- Я ненавижу “Американского оборотня”, - бормочет Дерек.

Иногда Стайлз забывает, что у Дерека ужасный вкус в фильмах. Господи, он на самом деле смеялся над “Телеведущим”!

\- Если ты досидишь до конца, я обещаю, что компенсирую тебе это позже, - шепчет он.

Дерек ухмыляется.

\- Отвратительно! – говорит Эрика.

\- Я бы использовал другое слово, но возьму на заметку, - просиял Стайлз.

\- Худшая стая в мире, - ворчит Дерек, но улыбка играет на его губах.

Это зрелище, к которому Стайлз в последнее время так привык. И он очень рад этому. Улыбка, на самом деле, очень идет ему, и Стайлз рад использовать любую возможность, которую только сможет, чтобы и другие поняли это.


	6. Chapter 6

Это первая хэллоуиновская вечеринка Стайлза, после той злополучной ночи алкоголя и сожалений в его второй год обучения в колледже, и Стайлз волнуется, что сделал фатальную ошибку в выборе своего костюме. 

\- Скотт, серьезно, - он волнуется. – За это меня повесят или разведутся? Мне нужно знать, чувак.

Скотт смеется и добродушно ударяет его по плечу. Стайлз морщится. У Скотта было 10 лет, чтобы привыкнуть к крепости их отношений, но он так и не сумел этого сделать.

\- Ты, скорее всего, выживешь, чтобы потрахаться, - говорит ему Скотт. Это обнадеживает. 

Стайлз оборачивается и проверяет себя в зеркале. Его костюм волка достаточно убедительный, даже если это он говорит себе сам. Поддельная кровь – хороший ход. Он вспоминает когда в последний раз одевался как волк, и как горда была его мать тем, что сделала его таким счастливым с довольно простым костюмом. У него странное чувство, что она бы одобрила. 

Он думает, что она бы не одобрила одну вещь: его ошеломляющую способность жить прошлым. Это первый раз, за двадцать лет, когда он должным образом отмечает Хэллоуин, наряжается впервые после того костюма волка, и Стайлз знает, что она хотела бы чтобы он веселился. 

Он веселился, впрочем. Веселился.

\- Круто, - говорит Стайлз. 

В дверь постучали.

\- Я открою, - говорит Стайлз Скотту, сбегая вниз по лестнице и перепрыгивая через две ступеньки. Это должен быть Дерек, который согласился подвезти Скотта (и Стайлза, из-за незначительного приступа панической атаки Скотта, так как он оставляет беременную Эллисон одну на целый вечер) на вечеринку Лидии. 

Он открывает дверь и сразу же оказывается сбит с толку.

\- Привет, - улыбается Дерек, его руки в карманах красной худи. 

Стайлз смотрит на него.

\- Ты должен был нарядиться, - говорит он. 

Дерек иронично улыбается. 

\- Я и нарядился, - отвечает он.

\- Как кто? Ты выглядишь как чувак в красной худи. Очень эстетически привлекательным чуваком, не пойми меня не правильно, но… 

\- Я – это ты.

Стайлз моргает.

\- Я замужем за идиотом, - сообщает он. – Я добровольно пожертвовал свою жизнь и наследство парню, который одевается как его супруг на Хэллоуин. Я хочу аннулировать брак.

Дерек закатывает глаза.

\- Каждый год, сколько я тебя знаю, в твоем Хэллоуине преобладали мои “волчьи штуки”, - объясняет он, показывая пальцами кавычки. – Я подумал, что в этом году позволю тебе взять верх надо мной. 

\- Это отвратительно! – кричит Скотт сверху. 

Стайлз закатывает глаза, и Дерек смеется. В последнее время он делает это намного чаще. 

\- Может быть, позже, милый! – кричит в ответ Стайлз. Он слышит, как Скотт падает на что-то в отвращении. 

Дерек смотрит на него, все еще улыбаясь, и желудок Стайлза переворачивается. Он думал, что это прекратится после семи лет вместе, но нет, это до сих пор происходит. 

\- О чем ты думаешь? – спрашивает Дерек.

Стайлз хватает его за талию и показывает ему.

\- Это все еще отвратительно! – кричит Скотт из спальни. 

Стайлз отстраняется, краснея. Он все еще иногда забывает о суперслухе. 

\- Прости, - бормочет он. 

Дерек усмехается, и да, Стайлз заново влюбляется, так же, как и каждый час. 

\- Счастливого Хэллоуина, - говорит Дерек. 

Именно. Это действительно так.


End file.
